


a day with the knights

by Raging_Nerd



Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Gen, Hanging Out, Humor, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Referenced Alcohol, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: It wasn't often that Kylo Ren went away without you.Besides, you were his Scholar. He made it very clear that he was to protect you at all times. You were his and he yours, and yet…"Hey, D-98, which looks better?" Shiro asked, holding up two pairs of identical boots in front of you....he thought it was a good idea to leave you in the hands of his oh, so wonderful, Knights of Ren.---or, author is in love with the Knights of Ren and wrote some shameless fluff.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	a day with the knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixated (On Hiatus and Under Construction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774385) by [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx). 



> This is for you, Luna! I'm obsessed with the knights now :/
> 
> Please enjoy it!

It wasn't often that Kylo Ren went away without you. 

Besides, you were _his_ Scholar. He made it very clear that he was to protect you at all times. You were his and he yours, and yet…

"Hey, D-98, which looks better?" Shiro asked, holding up two pairs of identical boots in front of you.

...he thought it was a good idea to leave you in the hands of his oh, so wonderful, Knights of Ren.

"I kinda like this shade of black," you said, pointing at the darker pair. Shiro hummed, jutting out his hip as he held it up to get a better look at. Blue eyes narrowed at the boots, and you bit your lower lip at the mere stupidity of the action.

"Oh, I don't know, Dee," he said whining, contemplating before looking over his shoulder. "Oi, Mika! Which set looks better?"

You grinned as brown eyes looked up from the holopad Mika had in hand, fighting back a smile as he raised his middle finger.

Shiro scoffed. "Fuck to you too, asshole."

You looked up from your own work, smiling at Zakra as he approached you and Shiro. A single dark eyebrow raised skeptically as he watched the knight in front of you.

"Are you bothering D-98 with your fashion dilemmas, Shiro?" he questioned, and although it sounded bored, there was a hint of humour you were able to hear.

"It's not a fashion dilemma, Zakra," Shiro replied, downright offended at the idea of how a wardrobe malfunction. "I was just wondering which boots would look better with my new get up," he remarked, and you and Zakra hummed thoughtfully.

"I told him to go with the darker pair," you said, as if your two cents would help influence the quiet knight's decision. He surprised you when he nodded, pointing at the boots.

"I have to agree with D-98. The darker set would compliment the multiple shades you have in your outfit."

You looked up at Shiro, who stared unblinking at Zakra before nodding.

"Thanks, Zak," he said, turning away. "You, too, Dee."

You smiled, reorganizing your files for the nth time that day.

You missed Kylo and he hadn't even been gone for a full cycle yet.

A soft chuckle beside you reminded you of the knight you had completely forgotten, so you scooted over on the couch to make space as he sat down.

"Our Master will be back soon enough, D-98," he said warmly, and you blushed at being figured out so easily. Curse the Force and it's uncanny ability to have your thoughts revealed at the worst times.

You couldn't reply as Akai and Jaek walked into the common area, sitting down on the floor as Akai placed a dejarik board down in front of him.

"We can pass the time faster if we play a few games," Akai offered, blue eyes glimmering. "It might help distract you, too," he said, and you frowned.

A few minutes wouldn't hurt…

"Sure," you replied, sliding down to the floor. Akai activated the board, and soon the common area was flooded with noise. Shiro and Kane entered the room shortly after, all cheering either you or Akai on.

You won, obviously.

"I don't know how you do it," he whined, laying back on the floor. You laughed, looking up at the clock lazily. It was only 1500.

There were still nine more hours before Ren came back.

The knights must've sensed your distress because you immediately felt six pairs of eyes on you.

"Why don't we head out for the evening," Shiro said, stretching as he stood. "Take D-98 on one of the trails Kylo--"

_"Master,"_ Kane interjected.

_"--Kylo_ always makes us run on."

They turned to you for an answer, and you shrugged, a lopsided smile pulling at your lips. "I wouldn't mind, no. It might actually be fun!" You said, and Shiro grinned.

"To the town!"

**\---**

The cantina was so bright and colourful, and the knights really did try to blend in.

Gone was the all black garb, and here were shirts and ponchos of various colours, pants of many styles and prints, and boots that were actually grey for once. In other words, you were very proud.

They almost looked… _handsome,_ you thought deviously, toying with the kyber crystal that rested on your neck.

You smiled softly when felt a familiar presence pressed against the forefront of your mind, humming at the comfort it brought you.

All too soon it was gone. Kylo would be home soon.

They ushered you over to a booth, seating you in the middle so you had three knights flanking each possible exit. You snorted at their precautions, but thanked them nonetheless, waving the waitress over so she could take your order.

She was a pretty togruta, with kind blue eyes, and red skin. Her montrals were long, reaching her hip, and you found yourself smiling up at her.

“Gin and tonic, please,” you said, and she nodded, moving through the table with relative ease. You grinned when her eyes widened, looking at the knight that had caught her eye. It only grew when your gaze fell on Zakra, almost causing you to miss the words that tumbled from her lips.

_“Pardon?”_ you replied, and her blue eyes met yours. She masked a cough when she realized you could speak her language, before resuming her neutral expression.

_“Your friend is very pretty,”_ she said softly, and you nodded. 

_“You should probably take his order, though,”_ you said thoughtfully, jerking your head in his direction. She gasped, fumbling with her notepad before nodding. You hid a smile as she became a blundering mess, writing the words down before disappearing in the crowd.

Shiro leaned forward on the table, staring at Zakra with a sly grin.

You beat him to it though, hissing, “don’t you dare.”

The knight huffed, but dismissed it, leaving Zakra confused as he stared at the two of you. 

The night flew by after she returned with your drinks, and you sent her a smile when she came to clean up after you had gotten up. “Thank you!” She had called in her own language, and you bowed slightly before being whisked away by your makeshift guards.

**\---**

You sighed when you sat down in the common area again, and the knights soon came to rest beside you, too. All donning your sleepwear, you decided silence wouldn’t do.

The idea was irrational, yes, but you were also a little drunk. So why not.

“Jaek, c’mere,” you called, pointing at the space between your legs on the floor. “Lemme do that hair of yours.”

He hesitated, frowning as he walked over. You smiled as you began to pat his hair, looking up at Mika who was closest to you. “Can you get me some clips and hair ties? I might’ve left some in the ‘fresher.”

He left with a grin, shooting you finger guns before disappearing down the hall. You ruffled Jaek’s hair, gesturing at the twins and Akai. “You three start a conversation,” you commanded, leaving no room for argument as they looked at each other awkwardly. “And Shiro, go get something sweet from the kitchenette.”

Kane folded his arms, shaking his head, frown deepening as he watched Shiro leave them. “Apologies, D-98, but I don’t see a point in this activity.”

You laughed, throwing your head back as you whispered a short thank you when Mika dropped off the hair things. “It’s called a sleepover, but not really,” you told him, taking a small band to section off a piece of brown hair. “You do hair, gossip, and eat food,” you added, pointing at Shiro who had some sort of delicacy in hand.

“Does that mean we’ll finally found out what the togruta told you,” Shiro asked, sitting down on the floor beside Akai. The latter nodded excitedly, taking one of the treats the blond had brought.

You grinned slyly, watching Zakra squirm in recollection. “What did she say?” he inquired, leaning forward as his effort to remain impassive failed him.

“She said…” you began, pausing your administrations to Jaek’s hair.

Said knight tried to turn in your hands, but you poked his scalp. The silence stretched as the knights waited for your answer, tension building as the prospect of finding out skyrocketed.

“...that Shiro was the dumbest looking man she had ever seen,” you lied, and a burst of boisterous laughter rang from your left. Mika was doubled over as he cackled, and soon everyone else was laughing too. Shiro huffed, folding his arms.

“I feel like that’s a lie, but whatever I say won’t change your mind, huh?” he tried, and you shook your head, adding another clip to Jaek's hair.

“Nope,” you replied, popping the _p_ and the room digressed into laughter once again.

**\---**

When Kylo returned that morning, he was shocked at the sight before him:

His knights were scattered on various pieces of furniture, surrounding you as your hands were tangled in Jaek's hair. The smell of booze reeked from the room as Kylo walked through, stopping behind you. Jaek's head rested on your thigh as your own was on Mika’s shoulder. Shiro was sprawled on the floor and Akai next to him, food falling from his hands. The twins perhaps looked the most normal, leaning against each other in the way they would when they were much, _much_ younger.

A tug at his cowl pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to meet the pretty eyes of his scholar.

“Hi, there,” she said with a smile, voice thick with sleep.

Kylo smiled from under his mask, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Hello to you too,” he whispered, your name like a prayer on his lips.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, the togruta is me because I have a big ass crush on Zakra.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! It means a lot that you reach the bottom! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
